Interview Hitsuhina!
by EmeraldeyesPeach
Summary: Bagaimana tanggapan Hitsugaya saat ditanya tentang hubungannya dengan Rukia, Matsumoto dan Karin?


I don't own bleach but I own my computer!!

enjoy!

* * *

INTERVIEW HITSUHINA

Pagi itu di Seireitei terdengar suara burung bernyanyi, embun menetes dari ujung dedaunan, langit masih agak gelap karena waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Namun di Batalion 10, kapten tersayang kita sudah selesai mandi bahkan ia telah siap dengan seragam Shinigaminya. Dengan sekali sentuhan di rambut putihnya, maka siaplah ia mengerjakan rutinitas sehari-harinya.

^__^

Pukul 07.00 di hari yang sama di Batalion 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro sedang mengerjakan segunung paperworknya tanpa bantuan dari wakilnya. ' Dammit! Where's that lazy ass fukutaichou?! Oh I know, she's late again and when she's arrive here she will say- ' belum saja Toushiro merampungkan keluhannya, pintu office terbuka dengan suara yang sangat keras dan…

" Taichouuuuuuuuuu!!!!! Maaf aku telat! Tadi ada pria yang- "

" Yang menggodamu lagi lalu kau telat karena kau tergoda oleh laki-laki itu lalu kau mengikuti laki-laki itu untuk membelikanmu sesuatu lagi! ". Tanpa ada titik koma di tengah kalimat Hitsugaya mengatakannya dengan satu kali napas dan nada yang meninggi. Matanya tertutup dan kedua alisnya mengkerut tanda ia lost temper.

" How's you know that so well taichou? ". Sambil berdiri di depan Hitsugaya, Matsumoto mengembangkan senyum evilnya kepada bocah prodigy itu.

" Matsumoto, kau sudah mengatakan alasan yang sama sebanyak 1543 kali. Bagaimana aku tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas you lazy ass! "

" Owh tapi Kapten, aku ada berita bagus untukmu ".

" What? "

" Nanti akan ada orang dari Karakura Magazine yang akan datang kesini dan menanyakanmu beberapa pertanyaan ".

" What!? Karakura? Magazine? Aku tak ingat punya janji dengan manusia ". Sesaat ia mengatakan ini, perhatiannya tertuju kembali pada paperwork di depannya yang masih menumpuk segunung dan tentu saja ia ingin sekali lapas dari that damn paperwork.

" But Kapten…. Ayolah, aku mohon! Aku sudah janji mengiyakan permintaan mereka. Sekali ini sajaaaa…. ". Mohon matsumoto dengan amat sangat. Matanya bahkan berkerling dan hal itu membuat Hitsugaya merinding.

Sesaat Hitsugaya memandangi wakil kaptennya itu, namun tak lama kemudian muncullah senyuman iblis yang sexy itu di bibirnya. Oh! Kau akan dapat masalah besar matsumoto.

" Baiklah, aku akan menemui mereka. Tapi dengan satu syarat dan kau harus memenuhinya apapun itu ".

Matsumoto sudah merasa aka nada yang tidak beres dengan hidupnya dan itu dimulai dari detik ini. " Alright Kapten, apapun itu. I promise I'll do it! ".

" Pertama, kau harus mengerjakan paperwork yang saat in ada di mejaku. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali! Lalu yang kedua- "

" Eh, masih ada- "

" YANG KEDUA! Kau tidak boleh menggunakan kantor ini untuk pesta bir. Mengerti kau? "

Menghela napas panjang, akhirnya Matsumoto menyetujuinya. " Aku janji akan melakukan semuanya kapteeennn…. ".

" Bagus! Kau bisa memulainya dari sekarang karena aku ada urusan ". Seraya bengkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju keluar pintu.

" Mau ketemu Momo-chan tuh! ", gerutunya.

" What was that? ", He gave her an ice glare.

" Nothing Kapten ".

^__^

Keesokan harinya, Hitsugaya terbangun di futonnya. Ia melihat kesebelahnya yang ternyata adalah Momo yang semalam tidur bersamanya. Tanpa berniat membangunkan Momo, ia perlahan bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

Mencium aroma sabun yang sangat wangi dan familiar baginya, Momo membuka matanya dan kedapatan melihat tubuh Hitsugaya yang hanya ditutupi handuk. Sontak ia menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Hitsugaya yang melihat reaksi Momo tersenyum menyeringai dan mendekati wanita tercintanya itu.

Perlahan Hitsugaya membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Momo dan dengan satu tangannya ia mengangkat wajah Momo agar melihat padanya. Sekilas terlihat warna merah merona di pipi Momo namun gadis itu tak bisa memanglingkan pandangannya dari sang pangeran es.

" Kenapa Momo? Apa kau masih malu melihatku seperti ini? ". Tanpa sedikitpun menghilangkan senyum iblisnya, ia melihat reaksi Momo yang semakin salting.

" E-em… A-a-anou… "

" Hmm? "

Semakin lama, Hitsugaya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Momo hingga gadis itu menutup matanya dalam sekejap dan tiba-tiba..

" You're very beautiful, my love ". Momo pun semakin memerah mendengar sweet words seperti ini ditambah lagi lidah Hitsugaya menjilat bibir Momo seraya mengatakan kalimat tadi.

" Hit-Hitsugaya-kun… ". Ucap Momo mengeluarkan efek breathless moan.

Mendengar Momo yang mulai terpancing dengan sikapnya, ia lalu menggendong Momo bridal-style dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. (walaupun Hitsugaya sudah mandi sih ^^)

^__^

Di hari yang di janjikan, dua orang jurnalis dari Karakura datang ke Divisi 10. Matsumoto yang sudah menunggu disana sedang asik mengobrol dengan kedua orang yang diketahui bernama Dravi Minato dan Regina Rokumeikan.

" Wah, aku tak sabar melihat kapten yang katanya paling cool itu! ", Regina histeris ga karuan dari tadi.

" Yah, ku harap kalian kuat hati nanggepin kaptenku ". Ucap Matsumoto sedikit memperingati.

" Tau nih Regina, hysteris banget! ", lanjut Minato.

" Uuuh… biarin dong! "

Sesaat, Temperature menjadi drop. Ketiga orang yang sedari tadi sedang ngerumpi itu tahu siapa yang akan datang. Dengan terbukanya pintu kantor, masuklah Hitsugaya Toushiro yang sedari tadi sudah di tunggu kedatangannya. Namun, ia tak datang sendiri. Dibelakangnya mengikuti Momo Hinamori yang masuk dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" Selamat datang Kapten dan Momo-chan! ", sapa Matsumoto sambil mempersilakan kaptennya dan Momo duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan kedua jurnalis. Ia sendiri lalu permisi pergi ke tempat biasanya bersama Kira dan Shuhei.

Tangan berlipat di depan dada sambil dimasukan ke lengan kemejanya dan wajah yang super cool Hitsugaya memulai pembicaraan.

" Jadi, masalah apa yang ingin kalian ketahui? ", tanyanya calm.

" Begini Kapten Hitsugaya, kami meliput berita ini untuk- "

" Langsung saja ".

' Ugh! Benar kata Matsumoto, aku harus sabaaarr… ', pikir Regina dalam hati. Minato yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas panjang.

" Baiklah. Pertanyaan pertama, siapa yang sebenarnya mengalahkan Aizen? "

Hitsugaya langsung tersentak kaget. Ia melirik Momo yang secara tak sengaja menatap padanya dan memberikan senyuman manisnya tanda ia tak masalah untuk melanjutkan obrolan ini.

" Yang mengalahkan si brengsek itu aku dan Kurosaki. "

" Lalu, bagaimana kondisi Seireitei setelahnya? "

" Mengalami renovasi disana-sini. Banyak Shinigami yang masuk rumah sakit dan selama sebulan kami diberikan day off oleh Soutaichou. "

" Hmm.. baiklah, masuk kepada pertanyaan pribadi. Minato, gantian! "

" Okay.. "

Sementara Regina menuliskan jawaban Hitsugaya tadi ke dalam sebuah catatan, Minato mengambil alih pertanyaan berikutnya.

" Kami dengar kalian pacaran? "

" WHAT?! " , ucap keduanya berbarengan.

" Iya, apa kalian berpacaran atau tidak? "

Momo pun melirik ke arah Hitsugaya yang tampaknya tak senang dengan pertanyaan ini.

" A-anou.. " ia terbata menjawab " Aku dan Hitsugaya-kun sebenarnya- "

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hitsugaya menerobos dengan berkata " Kalau kami pacaran, lalu kau mau apa? " . Tatapan matanya mejadi dingin dari sebelumnya.

" Ah! Ternyata kalian benar pacaran ya.. ini akan menjadi kabar baik untuk para fanz Hitsuhina (termasuk aq!) di real world ".

" Minato! Capat kau tanyakan yang berikutnya! Kita tak punya banyak waktu disini tau! " bentak Regina sambil melihat jam tangannya.

" Iya-iya! Selanjutnya, apa kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Kurosaki Karin? "

" What the hell?! Kenapa setiap orang selalu menanyakan itu!? Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan bocah itu. Waktu itu aku menolongnya dari Hollow karena itu memang tugasku, lagipula saat itu si bodoh strawberry itu tidak ada disana saat Hollow itu muncul, jadi aku yang harus membereskannya ".

" Astaga, jawabannya komlpit banget tuh! Ngg.. selanjutnya, saat di Hueco Mundo kau terlihat dekat dengan Kuchiki Rukia? Bagaimana dengan yang satu itu kapten? "

Memejamkan kedua matanya, alisnya hampir bertautan, Hitsugaya Toushiro sudah hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. " Aku dan Kuchiki tak ada apa-apa! Aku dititipi tugas untuk menjaganya selama si Kurosaki melawan espada yang menyebalkan itu!! "

" Sabar Hitsugaya-kun, mereka hanya bertanya kok.. ", sambil mengusap punggung Hitsugaya, Momo mengatakan sweet words sebagai penenang.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, inhale exhale, inhale exhale, Hitsugaya kemudian menenangkan dirinya. Emerald green eyes yang tadi penuh dengan kemarahan sekarang terlihat begitu damai.

" Baiklah, lanjutkan ".

" Baik. Barapa umurmu yang sekarang? "

" 170 tahun "

" Kau masuk ke Shinigami Academy untuk apa? Padahal katanya kau tak mau kesana. "

" Pertama, aku ingin mengendalikan kekuatan Hyourinmaru. Kedua, ada seseorang yang harus kulindungi. " , dengan ucapan ini, Hitsugaya menggenggam tangan Momo yang ada di pangkuannya.

" Owh… so sweet sekali kapten! Ahm, kenapa matsumoto tak pernah mengerjakan paperworknya? "

" Tanya dia bukan aku! "

" Sejak kapan kau menyukai Momo? "

" Se- WHAT?! "

" Nevermind! Apa kalian berencana untuk menikah? "

Kedua shinigami ini pun langsung memerah dalam hitungan detik.

" K-kami belum ke-kepikiran sam-pai kesana.. ", Momo seraya berkata mengantikan Hitsugaya yang tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Ok, lalu… ada beberapa orang yang memasangkan kau dengan Matsumoto, bagaimana tanggapanmu? "

" Aku? Dengan Matsumoto?! Oh my god!! Siapa yang menyebarkan gossip ini?? Aku dan Matsumoto tidak lebih dan tidak kurang hanyalah Kapten dan wakil kapten. Aku care padanya itu karena aku sudah mengenalnya seperti aku mengenal Momo. Kadang dia memang ke-ibu-an dan selalu ikut campur masalah pribadiku. Itulah sebenarnya hubunganku dengannya. Benar kan, Momo? "

" Iya, dan yang membuat kami sampai seperti ini pun berkat dia. Sepertinya ia suka sekali dengan Hitsugaya-kun sebagai adik kecilnya sehingga terkadang dia bersikap memanjakan Hitsugaya-kun. "

" Hei, aku tak pernah seperti itu! Dia selalu saja menyerewetiku macam-macam kalau berhubungan denganmu, Momo. Benar-benar sosok ibu bagi kami. "

" Haaaaahhh…. Ternyata begitu. Nah, di real world Captain Hitsugaya menempati posisi teratas ' The Best Actor ' meninggalkan Kurosaki dan Byakuya diperingkat 2 dan 3. Tolong kasih pesan-pesan untuk para fanz! "

" Aku hanya berpesan agar tak ada lagi wartawan yang datang kesini. "

" Itu bukan pesan tauuu…. Yang benar dikit dong! "

" Alright! Thanks udah milih saya sebagai posisi teratas The Best Actor and jaga baik-baik apa yang kalian miliki ".

" Yep. Dan Momo? Ada pesan? "

" Eehh,, aku? Baiklah, ngg… Tolong jangan memasangkan aku dengan yang lain ya, karena aku hanya mencintai Shiro-chan seorang ". Sambil mengatakan ini, Momo mencium pipi Hitsugaya dan Hitsugaya pun membalasnya dengan merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Momo dan mendekapnya erat ke pelukannya.

" Awww… so sweet… ", Regina dan Minato senyum-senyum sendiri melihat young couple begitu mesra di depan mereka.

" Minato, kurasa sudah cukup! Ayo kita pergi sekarang! "

Mereka berdua pun berdiri bersiap untuk pergi dan mengulurkan tangannya. " Baiklah. Terimakasih atas waktunya Kapten Hitsugaya dan Momo-chan. "

" Sama-sama. Jalanlah ke gerbang depan, Matsumoto sudah menunggu kalian disana ". Ia berkata saraya berdiri dan menjabat tangan Minato.

" Sekali lagi terima kasih kapten. Selamat siang! "

" Selamat siang. "

^__^

Beberapa menit setelah kepulangan kedua jurnalis itu, Hitsugaya dan Momo masih tetap duduk di sofa ruang office Hitsugaya. Momo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hitsugaya sedangkan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Hitsugaya. Sementara itu, kedua tangan Hitsugaya pun melingkar di pinggang Momo dan tubuhnya bersender di sofa. ( A/N : Momo sedang dalam posisi di pangkuan Hitsugaya ).

" Hitsugaya-kun? "

" Nggg…. ", ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium dahi Momo.

" Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi? "

" Yang mana? "

" Setiap jawaban yang kau ucapkan tadi.."

" Tentu saja aku serius. Apa kau pernah melihatku bercanda akan sesuatu hal, Momo? "

" Ti-tidak… ", Momo memendam wajahnya lebik dalam ke dada Hitsugaya agar tak dilihat akan pipinya yang memerah.

Hitsugaya tersenyum devil walau ia tak melihat wajah Momo tapi ia sangat suka dengan sikap Momo yang seperti ini. Tiba-tiba, ia mengangkat tubuh Momo dan mendudukannya di sampingnya dengan hati-hati. Ia lalu memegang kedua tangan Momo dan bersimpuh di depannya. Momo yang melihat sikapnya ini pun agak sedikit malu dan saat ia hendak ingin bertanya, Hitsugaya memulai pembicaraan duluan.

" Kau tahu Momo.. "

" A-apa itu, Hitsugaya-kun? "

" Ada satu jawaban yang tidak ku jawab sebelumnya pada mereka. "

" O-oh y-ya..? Tentang apa? "

Menggenggam kedua tangan Momo yang ada dalam genggamannya, ia perlahan mengangkat kedua tangan itu dan mencuimnya. Momo pun tak kuasa menjadi salting dan memerah dibuatnya.

" Hinamori Momo, maukah kau… menikah denganku? "

Mata Momo terbelalak lebar, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Matanya menatap lurus green emerald eyes milik Hitsugaya yang manatapnya dengan serius.

" K-kau.. se-rius? "

" Momo.. jawabannya hanyalah iya atau tidak ". Ucapnya calm walau sebenarnya jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Mencari-cari suaranya yang tiba-tiba hilang, Momo menjawab dengan sangat pelan " A-aku.. aku… aku mencintaimu Hitsugaya-kun dan yes! Aku akan menikah denganmu. "

Menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Hitsugaya, Momo mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan. Oh, betapa ia sangat menunggu saat-saat ini. Isak tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan ia menggenggam Haori Hitsugaya dengan sangat erat. Hitsugaya memeluknya sambil mengembalikan posisi mereka seperti semula. Ia duduk di sofa sambil memangku Momo dan memeluknya dengan penuh protectively. Tak lupa ia pun mengatakan beberapa kata sebagai comfort untuk Momo.

Setelah beberapa saat seperti itu, Momo mulai tenang kembali.

" Sudah tenangan, my love? ", bisik Hitsugaya di telinga Momo.

Momo hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Hitsugaya lagi.

" Cincin yang ingin ku berikan padamu masih dalam proses pembuatan. Itu karena aku ingin cincin pernikahan kita nanti menjadi yang special untukmu. " Ucap Hitsugaya seraya mengelus rambut Momo dan membuka ikatan rambutnya membuat rambut hitamnya jatuh tergerai dengan indahnya.

" Ini saja sudah cukup kok, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih atas apa yang kau berikan padaku sampai seperti ini. " Dengan mata yang masih merah karena air mata, Momo pun membisikan kata-kata itu dari dada Hitsugaya.

" Aku akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, jadi tak perlu sungkan lagi. Itu adalah keinginanku sendiri. Tampaknya kau sudah lelah, mau tidur sekarang? "

" He-eh… tapi ini kan siang hari, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? "

" Matsumoto bisa mengambil alih sementara ".

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hitsugaya langsung mengendong Momo bridal-style menuju kamarnya. Ok, kurasa sampai sini saja kita ikuti mereka. Dengan rasa lelah seperti itu, Hitsugaya pasti tak akan suka dengan orang yang berani mengganggunya saat tidur apalagi tidur dengan Momo. Jadi, jangan berisik ya… Sssssstttttt!!!!

OWARI

Me : horeeeyyyyy, akhirnya berakhir juga! Tangan w udah pegel euy…

Hitsugaya : JANGAN BERISIK!! MOMO LAGI TIDUR!

Me : I-iya Hitsugaya Taichou… See u later.. Btw, hitsuhina umur 17 & 18 !! *kabur*


End file.
